Death wish: boiling point
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Paul K. And his new wife Amy K. Went back to Amy's old town for vacation, But when a gangster Charlie and his men make the moves on Amy, they didn't remember that everyman man has a boiling point. Rated for strong brutal violence, strong language and some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Paul was living his new life happly married

With new wife Amy, they were heading

To Amy's home town to take a vacation,

And Amy was very popular in that town

And Paul the past behind him ,he became

A writer and moved on his life.

Once they got into town everyone didn't

Know what to think about Paul but everyone

Was excited to see Amy, even the weird looking

Ones. "Hey Amy long time no see" a woman said,

"Nice to see you again Amy" said another man,

"Glad to see you again" a young lady said hugging

Her, "your awfully popular in this town" said Paul,

"I grew up in this neighborhood, let's get something

To eat I know a place" said Amy.

As they sat down to eat everybody still look at Paul

Like a stranger, "well take two of your specials and two

Beers" Amy asked the waiter, "how do you like the place

Hun" Amy asked, "well besides everyone starring at me

I'm fine" , " I know you wanted to go to new York city Paul

But give it a chance for me" Amy said rubbing his leg,

"If it means that much to you I will" replied Paul.

As they got food and started to eat they flirted around

Each other when they were suddenly interrupted by some rude

Guest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Amy what going on" a stranger said,

"You know each other?" Asked Paul,

Then he looked at Paul and said

"Who's this fucker" he asked Amy,

"This is my husband Victor" she replied.

"You got fucking married to this fucker so

You can fuck at night" shouted Victor,

"Don't talk to her like that that" yelled Paul,

Victor held a switchblade to his neck,

"You got a problem mother fucker?" Asked Victor

With his guys surrounding him, "not at all" said Paul

Calmly, "good boy" he said putting back his knife,

"Let's go boy's, see you Amy" he said as they all left.

"Who was that" asked Paul,

"Just a old friend" replied Amy

"What was with the knife" he said

" I don't know, I'm just as lost as you hunny"

Amy said confused,

Little did she know

That a lot of things change

Since she's been in town,

As they left the bar everyone

Still looked at him with that unwelcome look.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home Paul looked a little bit angry,

"Is there something wrong" asked Amy,

"Maybe I don't like how your former boyfriend greeded me"

Paul replied harshly.

"Oh Paul Victor was never my boyfriend"

She said with a calm voice,

"Still I think he is a asshole"

Paul said again,

"Forget about Victor Paul, this is our vacation"

She said calmly.

"Alright Amy I'll say"

Paul said sitting down,

Amy sat close to him

"We got the night to ourselves"

Said Amy kissing his neck,

"So what do you recommend we do"

Ask Paul,

As Amy unzipped his pants

And mounted herself on her crouch

"I think you'll think of something"

She said thrusting herself and wrapping

Her legs around him.

As they made love threw the night

Victor and his buds watching outside.

"Hey Victor, looks like Amy replaced you"

Said Phil

"Not another fucking word out of you" shouted Victor

"It just a matter of time before Paul leaves the house again"

Victor said with a grin


	4. Chapter 4

When Paul left the house to get some food,

Charlie told his men to follow him into town,

While Paul was walking Phil put his arm around him,

As the rest followed, "hey Mr. Paul lovely day isn't it"

Said Phil. "What do you want" said Paul in anger,

"Know Paul, just because we got off on a wrong

Step; doesn't mean we can't be friends, how bout

We buy you a drink" said Phil,

"Well I do enjoy a good drink" said Paul

As they were walking out of site.

Victor was all alone at the house

With Amy inside and approached

The door. Amy heard a knock at the door

"Who is it" she ask but got no answer,

"Who's there" still didn't get an answer

She got up to answer the door and opened

It. "Hello Amy may I come in" he asked,

"No you can't, Paul will be back any minute"

She said, "I don't think so my dear" Charlie said

Forcing the door open.

He pushed her on the couch take off his

Shirt, as she tried to get up again

He pushed her down again ripping her

Shirt, ripping her panties and opening her

Robe up roughly, as he began to

Unbuckle his pants Amy continued

To fight but Victor gave her

A hard slab across the face

Leaving her stunted.

He began to thrust hard

Deep inside of her, Amy moaned

Out of discomfort as he continued

To thurst deep inside.

After hours of thrusting Victor

Got his clothes back on,

As he looked at a weakened Amy

Victor said "your still the girl I remember"

Then exited the house.

"Hey Paul thanks for the time out"

Said Phil,

"I enjoyed myself we will have to do this again"

Answered Paul going on his way.

Then Victor came along

"Well Victor how did it go?"

Asked Devin

"I think it when better than I fucking thought"

Said Charlie with a smile,

Paul went home that night.


	5. Chapter 5

When Paul got home he saw Amy

In bed clothed under the covers,

She looked beat, and worn out.

"What happened to eye" he asked,

"Victor came by" she said while upset,

Paul got angry and said

"What did he do?" .

Amy told Paul about Victors visit

At the house.

"Did he touch you?" he asked,

"Yes" she said nearly crying,

"Did he hurt you?" He asked again

"He did more than that" she said turning aside in shame,

Paul went up into his room

Left Amy down to rest.

When he got to his room he

Got out a box of his closet,

He opened the box and got

A gun and put in his coat,

He went back down stairs

Saw Amy still asleep,

He went out that night

To the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was at the bar drinking

Laughing about what happened,

When Paul walk into the bar

But Phil wasn't inspecting him.

"Hey Paul wanna drink" said Phil,

Paul said with anger in his eyes

"No but come outside for a cigarette"

Once they got out side Paul

Drew a gun on Phil saying

"Where the fuck is Charlie"

"Paul what is this all about?"

He asked

"If you tell me where Charlie

Is I promise I won't kill you"

Paul said holding the gun at Phil,

" he's at the church party down

South Ave",

Paul lowered his gun and said

"I believe you, that why I'm not

Going to kill you"

Phil was relieved,

Then Paul shot him in the penis

And Phil fell in pain,

"Is Victor the one who fucked my wife"

Yelled Paul at gunpoint,

"YES I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!"

Phil screamed in pain,

"I know you did Phil, BUT

LET'S PRETEND FOR A SECOND

THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Then he shot Phil in the head,

Paul walk away looking

For the south Ave.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Paul got to the church

He saw Pete inside a

Confession booth,

With a point of a gun he

Told the priest to get out

As in got inside the priest

Side. "Father forgive me for

Me for I have sinned" said Pete,

"Tell me of your sins" said Paul,

"I have led a man away so

My friend could fuck with his wife"

Said Pete, "what is your friend

Name" said Paul drawing his

Gun in anger, "his name is Charlie"

Said Pete,

"Then I a confession for you,

I'm not a priest" yelled Paul.

As Pete look into Paul eye

Filled with rage

He ran for the church door

Paul shot him in the back and Pete

Crashed into the church

Chairs as he fell over.

As Paul Approached him

Pete spoke "what ever happened

To mercy", Paul said " the father forgives

You, but I don't" then he shot Pete in the leg,

In the hands, as Pete look at Paul with fear

Paul said "goodbye" then shot him in the neck

With blood going everywhere,

Paul put the gun in Pete's hand

And took off his gloves and

Left the church.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul went out to the city to find Victor,

For he wanted to see the man who threw

Himself on his wife.

He saw a carshop and when in,

And found a man working on a car

And Paul walked up to him.

"You Victor" Paul asked him,

"Who the fuck are you" said Victor continuing

To work on his car.

"I'm Paul; I'm Amy's husband

My wife introduce me" Paul replied.

Victor recognize the voice and said

"Oh yeah you have a very wife;

Went over to house yesterday".

"That's nice to hear; why don't

You call first" asked Paul, "I'll do that"

Replied Victor continually to work on

His car. Before Victor could change

His tires Paul pulled the chain that was

Holding the car up and smashed Charlie's

Arm. While Charlie was on the ground helpless

Paul came back with a chainsaw.

"Paul!?, What are you doing" said Charlie extremely shocked,

"I'm going to cut your fucking ball's

For fucking my wife!" Paul yelled starting

The chainsaw.

As Victor screamed Paul sawed his penis

Right off. As he dropped the chainsaw;

Paul took a razor blade and sliced out

Victors eyes.

As he spread gasoline all around the car

Shop Charlie spoke saying "you don't have

A heart"; Paul said back " I do have a heart,

But you don't" then he shot Charlie in the

Heart. As he lite a cigarette lighter

And threw it in the carshop setting it

On fire; then he went back to his house.

When he got home Amy was still asleep

And woke her up. "Have you been gone

Paul?" Asked Amy; "not long time everything

Is fine now" said Paul;

They both slept well that night

And now Paul could stop

Running from his past.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning...

As they both pact to leave the city, Amy had

Something to say to Paul. "Paul I don't want

To leave" said Amy; "really how come Amy"

Ask Paul. Amy was scare at first and hesitate

To tell him; "what is it Amy?" He asked again,

"I'm pregnant" answered Amy: Paul smiled

As he wrapped his arms around her with the

Fact that he was going to be a father.

Amy didn't tell him it was not his baby;

It was Charlie's baby, but Amy was glad

To talking him into staying

The End


End file.
